Une poussière dans l'infini
by xBatsy
Summary: James Potter était l'harceleur de Lily Evans. Sirius Black avait mis un point d'honneur à se rapprocher de Elwing Smith, la meilleure amie de la rousse. Mais toutes deux résistaient au charme des deux maraudeurs, du moins en apparence. Ce n'était seulement que l'arrivée de la petite soeur de Elwing, Arwen, qui chamboulerait la vie des Sixième Année..
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages tels que les Maraudeurs, Lily Evans, Severus Snape (je n'aime pas trop dire Rogue...) appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Les autres sont de mon cru.

En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.. et bonne année !

_**Starlight**_

_**- Prologue.**_

La jeune femme fit tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé, et elle parcourut une nouvelle fois des yeux la lettre officielle qui daté de plusieurs mois. Elle jeta un regard interrogatif sur sa chouette, Duchesse. Allait-elle tout de même prendre le risque de la perdre pour le retrouver ?

Perdue. Elle était perdue.

Elle l'aurait su s'il avait été tué, ou pire torturé, non ?

_Faudrait que je revois l'ordre de mes priorités, quand même._

Elle ferma les yeux, et posa ses mains derrière sa tête, coudes levés.

Un an. Un an qu'il était parti.

Elle replia les jambes, et finit par poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Elwing ! El' ! »

Elle releva la tête, essayant discrètement de se redonner une constance, oubliant les larmes qui s'étaient agglutinées derrière ses paupières.

« Oui, Arwen ? Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Je vais à Poudlard avec toi ! »

Au moins, le malheur de cette famille s'arrêterait là. Sa petite sœur avait des pouvoirs, et assez pour la rejoindre au pensionnat si célèbre. De cette façon, Elwing n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter et à penser qu'elle était une mauvaise sœur.

Elle pencha la tête et lui fit un sourire éclatant. Elle ouvrit ses bras et accueillit sa petite sœur. Elle jeta un bref regard vers sa grand-mère, qui portait un tailleur sur mesure, s'apprêtant certainement à se rendre à l'hôtel où elle travaillait.

« Tu vas pouvoir rencontrer Noëline, et Helya. Et tu verras Lily en pleine action... Puis, tu riras aux idioties des blagues légèrement douteuses des Maraudeurs et … » Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Elle allait revoir Sirius Black. Elle grimaça. Si James Porter était arrogant, il n'en restait pas moins romantique et avait toujours traité Lily avec respect. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose avec Sirius... parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. _Tu as vécu cinq ans avec lui, plus que deux... tu peux le supporter._


	2. Chapter 1

_Salut les filles (ou les garçons, à voir) ! Je sais que c'est ma deuxième fiction et que je n'ai pas fini, mais je l'avais en tête, et j'avais vraiment envie de la poster. Voilà, une fiction sur Draco Malfoy, ici sur Sirius Black (avec un peu de James/Lily) et bientôt avec Remus. Je pense que c'est du au fait que c'est les vacances, et qu'il me reste une semaine disons tranquille (codes -de la route-, et devoirs à terminer). _

_Je vous embrasse toutes/tous, en espérant que le chapitre vous plaira. J'attends vos impressions._

_**Bonne année !**_

_Little Panda, xoxo._

_**Chapitre 1**_

Elles saluèrent leur grand-parents et se dirigèrent vers le train. Elles rangèrent leurs deux valises dans un des compartiments prévus à cet effet. Elwing replaça ses lunettes de vue d'un doigt assuré. Elle tira sa tresse de côté et offrit un sourire éclatant à sa petite sœur qui sautait littéralement de joie. Elle attrapa sa main et l'entraîna vers les cabines. Elle salua quelques personnes de sa classe et d'autres plus jeunes. Elles trouvèrent enfin la cabine où des éclats de rire se firent entendre. Une jolie brune, Noëline. Une magnifique rousse, Lily. Et une blonde mignonne, Helya. Arwen serra un peu plus son calepin contre sa poitrine.

« Tu as quatre minutes de retard !

- Oh, lâchez-moi ! S'écria-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le banc.

- Eh eh.. Y avait un mec dans ton lit, c'est ça ? Énonça Noëline avec un clin d'oeil coquin.

- Bien sûr que non ! Arwen voulait marquer le coup pour son entré au château...

- Et elle a réussi, acquiesça Helya.

- Salut Arwen, fit patiemment Lily avec un sourire.

- Hey. » Arwen avait toujours été très timide avec la rousse. « Et toi, Helya, t'as du soucis à te faire. Les garçons se tourneront sur mon passage et tu ne seras qu'une ombre du passé » déclara la plus jeune. Les autres rirent de son imprudence sauf Helya qui eut un petit sourire en coin. Un défi, très bien.

« Ah oui ?

- Aye, oui.

- Bien, prépare toi à souffrir, demi-portion. »

Elwing roulait des yeux et fit un clin à sa sœur. C'était le même manège à chaque fois. « Hé, Lily. Tu as reparlé à Liam ?

- Bah, une relation avec un moldu, c'est plutôt compliquée. Je pouvais pas lui dire « tu sais je vais dans un pensionnat pour sorcier, c'est pourquoi, on pourra pas se voir pendant un an. A l'été prochain, beau gosse.

- Dommage, je l'aimais bien.

- Normal, tu bossais avec lui. Il m'aurait soit pris pour une folle, soit pour une fille qui ne veut pas de relation stable et durable.

- Tu veux dire que t'es toujours vierge ?! Ricana Helya.

- Un mois et demi de relation, c'est pas assez ! Et puis, c'est pas tes affaires. »

Elles commenceraient à se disputer gentiment. Toutes les quatre sous le regard curieux et amusé de la jeune fille. Arwen les trouva touchante et espéra rencontrer des filles de son année avec qui elle pourra se lier d'amitié. Elle avait toujours adoré dessiner, et elle comptait bien faire de nombreux portraits des étudiants et des croquis du château.

La porte s'ouvrit en silence, seule Elwing qui avait jeté regardé dans cette direction. Elle fut surprise de découvrir des oiseaux en papier. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin, elle allait pouvoir taquiner sa meilleure amie.

« Hé Lil', y a l'harceleur de service qui t'envoie un cadeau.

- Je vais vous tuer ! Après **lui,** je vais toutes vous tuer ! Cria la rousse, en entendant les rires des autres filles, avant de se précipiter hors de la cabine. »

A la sortie du train, elle embrassa sa petite sœur sur la tempe, sans remarquer les regards curieux posés sur son groupe d'amie et elle-même. Elle la laissa partir avec le demi-géant, nommé Hagrid, qui avait émerveillé Arwen.

Le trajet fut assez monotone. Il pleuvait. Les carrosses étaient tirés par les sombrals. Elwing avait toujours pu les voir. Elle aperçut le château, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cinq ans qu'elle vivait ici. C'était fabuleux. Pourtant, dans deux ans, elle quitterait le dortoir qui l'avait vu s'endormirent faire des dizaines de rêves, plus merveilleux les uns que les autres. C'était le château qui l'avait vu grandir et devenir la personne qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Elle n'était pas celle qu'elle devait être dans le monde Moldu, elle était juste elle-même à Poudlard.

Elle soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la rousse qui lui sourit et enlaça ses doigts au sien.

Arrivées devant le portail, elles eurent le malheur -surtout Lily, de découvrir que les Maraudeurs en personne qui les attendaient.

Potter proposa galamment sa main à Lily, qu'elle ignora royalement. Helya en fit de même. Elwing les suivit, sans prendre la peine de répondre à Black, mais souriant fraîchement au calme -et beau- Remus Lupin. Elle ne remarqua même pas l'intérêt que Potter portait aux jambes fines et pâles de Lily, et Black aux siennes, plus musclées, plus bronzées. Seule Noëline accepta la main de _**son**_ Remus, dont elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée, travaillant dans la même librairie.

Puisqu'ils étaient les derniers à arriver. Les filles furent obliger de s'asseoir avec les garçons. Lily grogna, James ne se fit pas prier pour lui dire à quel point il trouvait ça excitant. Helya s'éloigna joyeusement vers la table des Serdaigles, se moquant de ses amies bloquées avec les Maraudeurs. Noëline s'assit près de Remus, qui lui offrit un sourire timide en coin avant qu'il ne prenne sa main posée sur sa cuisse. Elle tourna la tête à gauche vers la table des professeurs et n'osa plus regarder le garçon près d'elle. Elle oublia complètement la présence de Peter devant elle. Face à eux, se trouvait de droite à gauche, James qui suffoquait littéralement de joie à l'idée d'être à côté de Lily, cette dernière qui serrait les dents pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions meurtrières. Sirius posait un regard indéchiffrable sur la métisse. Elwing fixait nerveusement ses mains,jouant avec la bague placée à son index. Ses jambes tremblaient. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Sirius posa sa main sur les siennes posées sur ses genoux. Elle posa un regard intriguée, avant d'expulser la main non désirée d'un coup.

« Calme-toi. Tout va bien... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Chuchota-t-il, pas surpris ni ébranlé de sa réaction agressive.

- Rien qui ne soit de ton ressort, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Sa petite sœur est en première année, éclaircit Noëline.

- 'Leene !

- Désolée.. fit-elle en roulant des yeux, sans paraître l'être. Tiens, les voilà. »

La métisse chercha du regard sa petite sœur qui semblait dégoûtée d'être trempée mais ses yeux se mirent à briller en voyant le plafond magique dont elle avait tant entendu parler. C'était décidé elle voulait le même !

Elle baissa le regard et croisa celui de sa sœur qui lui fit un signe de la main et un clin d'oeil.

Tout irait bien.

Elle attendit patiemment son nom, en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la chanson du choixpeau.

« Avery, Jessica. Bones, Cedric. Cork, Jamie... »

Elwing soupira et posa sa tête dans sa paume. Elle ne fit pas attention à la main dans son dos. Elle se mordait l'intérieure de la joue, essayant de ne pas céder à la panique.

« Finnegan, George.

- Arght, souffla-t-elle avant de poser sa tête sur la table sous les regards amusés de ses amies et des maraudeurs. »

Sirius s'amusa à jouer avec la fin de sa tresse. Il profitait de son inattention. Elwing était la seule à avoir été amie avec les Maraudeurs sans rien attendre, ce qui lui avait valu de tomber dans les filets de Black, sans l'avoir désiré. Mais elle adorait crier après eux, cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi la rousse et elle étaient meilleures amies. Noëline, raquant pour les beaux yeux bleus de Remus. Helya avait une préférence pour les filles. Lily détestait James. Alors, Sirius adorait la faire rager.

« Smith, Arwen. »

Elwing releva la tête à droite, faisant craquer les os de son cou. Les autres grimacèrent. Elle ne voyait rien à cause de la foule, et de l'autre côté, c'était la tête de son camarade qui la gênait. Elle lui demanda de se décaler, ce qu'il fit, mais rien n'y fit. Poussant un grognement de frustation, elle se leva d'un bond, une jambe repliée, genou posé sur le banc. Sirius avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise, puis son rire si spécial s'échappa de ses lèvres. Cette fois, les autres rirent franchement, attirant les regards.

Elwing vit le choixpeau réfléchir. Elle vit le sourire d'espoir de sa sœur. Jusqu'à ce que le choixpeau lui quelque chose. Son visage blêmit, et elle coula un bref regard vers la table des Serpentards, avant de fermer fermement les paupières et de murmurer plusieurs fois le même mot. Elwing retient son souffle, que se passait-il ? Puis, le choixpeau cria Serdaigle. Le soulagement se peignit sur le visage des deux sœurs. Arwen souriait au professeur de métamorphose, avant de s'élancer vers sa sœur aînée, celle-ci l'accueillit dans ses bras.

« Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit que tu tomberais sur une maison sérieuse.

- Oui ! Au début, il m'a dit que je serais bien à Serdaigle, puis il m'a proposé.. » elle se coupa elle-même en posant une main sur sa bouche.

« Oui ?

- Ilvoulaitquej'ailleàSerpentard, fit-elle d'une traite.

- Quoi ? Répète plus doucement. »

- Arwen prit une grade respiration. « Il voulait que j'aille à Serpentard.

- Oh, ce n'est que ça. » Elwing se rassit, et offrit un petit sourire à sœur. « Il a voulu que j'y aille aussi et j'ai dit non.

- Tu ne me l'as jamais dit...

- Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Et puis, même si tu avais été à Serpentard, tu es la seule à choisir ce que tu veux être. Regarde, le choixpeau a accepté ton choix, comme il l'a fait pour moi.

- Mais... et si je n'y arrive pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, triturant de ses doigts un bout de sa robe.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Et si je suis nulle ? »

Totalement surprise, Elwing ne sut que répondre. Elle finit par rire. Ce fut Sirius qui prit la parole, attrapant les mains de la petite.

« Si tu as un tiers de l'intelligence de ta sœur, tu seras une élève extrêmement douée, ma puce.

- Morgana, déjà tout à l'heure, il paraissait normal _**et**_ intelligent et là, il est tout sucre tout miel avec la petite. Je crois que tout est possible...

- Même devenir ma femme ?

- Faut pas pousser, Potter, asséna-t-elle sèchement.

- Oh, tu dois être Potter l'arrogant, toi, Remus l'intello, et je suppose que tu es Black le dragueur que je ne dois pas approcher.

- Pourquoi y a que Remus qu'à le droit au prénom ? Demanda Potter, sans s'offusquer de son surnom, habitué depuis.

- Et pourquoi c'est toujours moi le méchant dans l'histoire ? S'écria Sirius théâtralement avec un clin d'oeil en direction de Arwen.

- Parce que tu ressembles au Loup dans le petit chaperon rouge, et que celui-ci est considéré comme une figure paternelle, mais aussi le prédateur sexuel. C'est pour ça qu'il faut se méfier du loup qui dort, fit-elle sérieusement.

- Je veux même pas savoir où tu as appris ça, Arwen, déglutit Elwing, soucieuse que sa petite sœur de seulement onze ans ait compris le message du conte, mais bon, elle savait lire avant d'entrer en primaire.

- Merlin, c'est bien une Serdaigle celle-là, s'écria Sirius. Mais tu sais, je suis un gentil garçon, je ne te ferais rien du tout. Foi de Black. »

Arwen le regarda un instant, jugeant du regard ce qu'elle pouvait répondre. Elle avait envie de se moquer. « Sartyre. » Tous sauf Sirius rirent alors qu'elle tournait les talons.

Celui-ci s'était presque étouffé avec son propre rire. « Elle a osé ? » Cette petite chose avait bien plus à prouver qu'elle ne le montrait. « Y vient d'où son caractère ?

- Tiens, vu qu'on en est là. Les gars, je vais m'assurer de sa sécurité mais si les Serpentards touchent ne serait-ce qu'à un millimètre de sa peau, vous avez carte blanche pour leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

- Yeah ! S'écrièrent les deux les plus perturbateurs du groupe.

- Attendez, commença Remus. » Il jeta un regard curieux vers la rousse, qui fixait d'un air mauvais la main du décoiffé qui s'approchait trop près d'elle. « Tu ne dis rien Lily ?

- Cette petite est bien trop innocente... S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je participe et je nous couvre. »

Grand choc. Lily, la préfète la plus sérieuse depuis des siècles, venait de prouver qu'elle pouvait être rebelle à ses heures.

« Hé, Elwing !

- Yep, fit-elle en se tournant vers sa sœur.

- Je voulais juste te dire que te promettre à mon tour que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Pas comme il l'a fait du moins... » Une nouvelle fois surprise par les propos de sa sœur, elle ne sut que répondre et la regarda retourner à la table des Serdaigles, où elle se mit à discuter avec une jeune fille.

« Comment ça ? Demanda Black, avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Pas tes affaires, Black, déclara-t-elle acerbe. » Le regard dans le vide, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Elwing enroula une de ses mèches autour de son doigt. Elle poussa un soupir. Elle avait été une nouvelle fois en retard et n'avait pas eu le temps de déjeuner. Deux fois en deux jours. Lily aurait pu s'en inquiéter mais le décoiffé et harceleur de service s'occupait à la rendre folle. Peter avait la tête posée sur sa paume, bouche ouverte quelques miettes autour de celle-ci. Remus discutait tranquillement avec Noëline, ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard et il fit le premier pas en liant ses doigts à ceux de la métisse. Helya était, elle, en pleine discussion avec Edward l'autre préfet de sa maison et de son année. Sirius était entourée de sa petite bande de groupies.

Elwing sentit son cœur se serrer, elle aurait aimé être la fille dont Sirius n'aurait pu détacher ses yeux d'elle, il n'aurait vu qu'elle, n'aurait pensé qu'à elle, n'aurait flirté qu'avec elle, lui aurait coupé le souffle, lui aurait murmuré des mots doux, aurait encerclé sa taille de ses bras finement musclés... Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Mieux elle se trouve éloignée du garçon, plus facilement, elle pourrait l'oublier et peut-être tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Ne plus avoir le cœur qui bat en sa présence, ne plus rougir sous ses compliments, ne plus avoir ses frissons quand il la touchait... Elle retient un gémissement. _Arght. Elle devait agir, et vite_.

Elle n'était pas moche, elle le savait. C'était une jeune fille naturelle, certainement, un peu froide, un peu distante et un peu snob quand on ne la connaissait pas, mais elle avait été éduquée de cette manière. Sa famille, d'origine moldue, servait la Reine, elle se devait à se comporter de cette manière.

Les directeurs de chaque maison passait entre les tables pour distribuer les emplois du temps des 6e années. McGonagall termina son entrevue avec Peter, et s'approcha de Remus et de Noëline.

« Miss Delanoe, conformément à votre désir et puisque vos notes le permettent. Vous continuerez à suivre les cours basiques, et en option, l'arithmencie. Néanmoins, après les ASPICS, vous devriez suivre une formation de professorat en France. »

« En France ? » Demanda Noëline alors que le loup-garou se raidissait.

« Vous êtes française, non ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Il n'y a qu'en France, où vous pouvez suivre une formation jusqu'à ce que vous atteigniez un âge jugé plus mature. Ici, vous seriez obligée de trouver un travail pour occuper ses deux années qui n'aurait aucun rapport avec votre futur métier. »

« Je pourrais aussi faire la Guerre. »

« Vous le pouvez aussi, répondit le professeur d'une voix neutre. Tenez, votre emploi du temps »

« Merci. »

« Voyons, Mr Lupin... Excellentes notes, je ne suis pas surprises... mais avez-vous décider de votre orientation ? »

« Eh bien... je... avec la guerre, je pense à d'abord rejoindre les rangs et voir à la fin de celle-ci. » Noëline exerça une pression sur leurs mains enlacées.

« Sûr ? » Il opinai en soupirant légèrement, sachant qu'avec toutes les lois à l'encontre des hybrides tels que lui, il n'aurait jamais un véritable travail.

Sauf chez les moldus, comme le lui avait expliqué sa meilleure amie.

Elwing.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, en acceptant son emploi du temps. Sa meilleure amie avait les yeux figés dans le vide. Elle avait l'air fatigué, il ne lui avait jamais vu cet air si résigné comme si elle avait enfin accepté d'abandonner une chose dont elle avait longtemps voulu s'accrocher.

Seule ses lèvres étaient maquillées, d'un rouge pâle. Seul artifice qu'elle se permettait.

Elle tourna son visage vers lui, sentant son observation, et lui sourit. Un sourire tendre, affectueux, rempli de promesses. Son cœur fit un bond, plein d'espoir. Sa meilleure amie était belle intérieurement, et extérieurement sans en avoir conscience. Elle venait, d'un sourire, de lui remémorer que l'offre tenait toujours.

_Elwing et Lily avait trouvé bizarre que les quatre garçons ne voyageaient pas ensemble. Plus les jours passaient, plus c'était étrange. Remus arrivait avant les autres, et partaient dès que les autres faisaient actes de présence. Il s'asseyait toujours à l'opposé de _ses_ amis, près de George. _

_Une semaine après la rentrée, au petit déjeuner, Remus s'était de nouveau levé et cette fois, Elwing avait remarqué le regard perdu de Sirius, gêné de James, et effrayé de Peter. _

_« Je vois » murmura -t-elle en se levant sous le regard surpris de Lily. Elle se dirigea vers les quatre garçons, leur lança un regard noir. « Vous n'êtes que des idiots. » Elle attrapa le plus gros livre dans son sac et le jeta sur la table dans un grand fracas. « Vous n'êtes vraiment que des idiots, oui, c'est cela. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications. Je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais je ne l'aurais jamais laissé tomber de cette manière. »_

_« Tu ne sais rien, Smith ! »_

_« J'ai l'impression de bien savoir, si tu veux mon avis. Il vous a aidé un par un. Il est l'ami de Pettigrow, et il l'aide dès qu'il le peut, c'est-à-dire tout le temps. Et vous, Potter et Black, ne vous a-t-il pas permis de devenir ami, d'abolir cette soit-disant haine entre vous, ne vous protège-t-il pas quand il le faut et dès qu'il le peut ? Je croyais que vous ne jugiez pas ! »_

_« Tu ne sais pas, répéta Sirius. »_

_« Ne sais-tu dire que cela, Black ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de savoir pour savoir. Et je ne suis pas son amie, mais je le serais beaucoup plus que vous ne l'êtes, maintenant. »_

_« Il est dangereux. »_

_« L'a-t-il voulu ? » Silence. Yeux qui se baissent sous un regard furieux. « Lui avez-vous laissé le temps de s'expliquer ? Il n'est dangereux seulement quand il est seul, s'il n'a personne pour l'aider, le soutenir dans ces moments-là. » Elle secoua la tête, et s'éloigna après un regard répugné en récupérant le livre qu'elle aurait bien voulu jeter sur chacun d'eux. _

_Les Maraudeurs n'étant pas nés, et malgré les frasques de Potter et Black, ils n'étaient pas encore assez intéressants pour que des oreilles traînent._

_Elle parcourut plusieurs couloirs. Il leur restait encore une demi-heure avant le début des cours. Où pouvait-il bien être ?_

_« Qu'est-ce que je rêverais d'une carte où on peut voir où se trouvent les gens. »_

_Elle prit un autre couloir et en ressortit aussitôt pour reprendre les escaliers mouvants. Elle pestait contre tout le monde, sans entendre Lily l'appeler plus bas._

_Elle ouvrit une porte. Une porte qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Et ce qu'elle y vit, la stupéfiât. _

_Ce n'était pas le jeune homme calme et peu sûr de lui qu'elle connaissait. Il était habité d'une telle rage, d'un tel désir de tout détruire._

_Elle frissonna._

_Elle fit un pas en avant._

_« N'approche pas ! » C'était une voix froide, respirant la fureur contenue. « Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. » Elle voyait ses bras se tendre, son dos se raidir. Elle le trouva majestueux à l'instant présent. _

_Sans tenir compte de ses protestations, elle se plaça derrière lui et entoura son ventre de ses mains._

_« Tu pourrais me faire mal ? Maigre comme tu es ? Et grosse comme je suis ? »_

_« Tu n'es pas grosse... »_

_« Et tu n'es pas un monstre. »_

_« Comment … ? » Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux écarquillés. « De quoi tu parles ? »_

_« Fais pas ta tête d'innocent. Je sais que tu es loup-garou, peut-être pas depuis le premier instant, je ne suis pas présomptueuse. Disons que j'avais des doutes, jusqu'à la pleine lune. Le fait que tu sois absent après, presque vidé de tes forces. » Elle s'assit au centre de la pièce dévastée. « Oh ! » Comme si elle se souvenait d'un détail passionnant. « Et puis, c'est aussi facile d'avoir un loup-garou dans la famille. »_

_« Il y a un loup-garou dans ta famille ? » Il était de plus en plus sidéré, et comprenait mieux pourquoi la jeune femme était prévenante avec lui. _

_« Hum, oui. Mon frère. Il est comme tous les hommes de ma famille, Gardien de la Couronne. Je veux dire protecteur de la Reine, et de ses Joyaux. »_

_Un gardien, voulait-elle dire une sorte d'Auror ? La Reine ? La femme sur l'argent moldu ?_

_« Est-ce que tu l'as voulu ? » Elle le regretta de lui avoir posée la question tout de suite après l'avoir prononcée. Le regard que le jeune homme avait jeté vers elle lui avait transpercé son cœur comme une flèche._

_« Oh, tu veux dire : est-ce que j'ai demandé à Greyback s'il pouvait me mordre pour donner une leçon à mon père ? Pour que je puisse souffrir le martyr durant près de trois jours ? Pour que je me sente différent, rejeté et dangereux ? »_

_« Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça ! Enfin... je préfère savoir, des gens l'ont voulu, tu sais. Et je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. »_

_« Tu n'aurais pas changé d'avis en apprenant que j'ai voulu être un monstre ? »_

_« Je t'aurais demandé pourquoi. »_

_« Vrai-vraiment ? »_

_« On a tous des raisons de vouloir changer mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas pour toi.. » Elle baissa les épaules et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. « Je m'aime me sentir égal avec quelqu'un et tu es grand pour ton âge... et moi, certainement trop petite.. Alors, le temps que t'es crétinos d'amis se rendent compte qu'ils sont justement de vrais imbéciles et qu'il y a un moyen pour que tu ne sois pas... trop seul ces nuits-là, je serais ta plus proche alliée. Après, tu décideras si tu veux qu'on soit amis ou si tu préfères rester exclusivement avec eux. »_

_« Tu as l'air certaine qu'ils vont revenir... »_

_« Pourquoi ne reviendraient-ils pas ? »_

_« Eh bien... avec ma condition »_

_« Remus.. Ne sois pas idiot... Ils reviendront, j'en suis certaine, laisse-leur le temps. Et puis, tu sais, je pense que tu ferais un excellent Gardien. Ce serait intéressant qu'il y ait d'autre membre que ceux de ma famille... Dès fois, c'est légèrement flippant, genre secte. Ils ont de grandes capes rouges, c'est un truc sacré cette cape... Et au fait, tu sais que ton prénom est gonflé d'histoire ? » Elle plaça sa tête sur les cuisses allongées du garçon qui fut surpris mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. « Le mythe fondateur de Rome. La mythique Rome, capitale de l'Italie et de l'antique empire romain._ La légende raconte que lorsque Amulius renversa son frère Numitor, il obligea également sa nièce Rhéa Silvia à se faire vestale, s'assurant ainsi qu'il ne se trouverait aucun descendant pour prétendre au trône. Mais Mars, le dieu de la guerre, la séduisit et elle donna naissance à deux jumeaux Remus et Romulus. Amulius donna alors l'ordre à ses serviteurs de tuer les nouveaux-nés, mais ceux-ci se contentèrent de les jeter dans le Tibre. Le berceau fut vite emporté par le courant pour finalement s'arrêter sur un banc de vase. Là, une louve veilla sur les enfants. Plus tard, Romulus et Remus furent découverts dans la tanière de l'animal par un berger nommé Faustulus, qui les ramena chez lui. Ils furent élevés comme des bergers mais bien vite leurs aptitudes à diriger et à combattre les rendirent célèbres. Un jour, Numitor rencontra Remus et devina qui il était. La famille fut de nouveau réunie mais les deux frères ne purent se contenter de vivre paisiblement à Albe-la-Longue. Ils partirent pour fonder leur propre ville. Cependant, une querelle éclata entre les jumeaux quand il fut trouver le nom de la ville et Remus mourut. »

_Le garçon ricanna. « C'est censé me rassurer ? » _

_« Dans l'Antiquité, avoir un loup dans la famille, c'était sacré, c'était presque un don des dieux puis ce fut le Moyen-Age accompagné de l'austérité et la superstition de la Religion. T'imagine les relations entre deux hommes étaient tout à fait tolérer dans l'espace privé, et après, c'est devenu quelque chose de sale. Mais enfin, ils ont fait leurs choix, nous avons les nôtres à faire. Je veux juste dire que je ne t'en voudrais pas car tu es quelqu'un d'autre, ce loup est étranger à toi, et puisque tu essaye de le dompter. Tu n'aurais qu'à m'en parler si ça devait trop dur. Je t'écouterai et jamais je ne te jugerais. »_

Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune femme. Surprise, elle éclata de rire face à son geste de tendresse et de son « je t'aime » d'amitié murmuré.

« Mademoiselle Smith et Mademoiselle Evans vu que vous avez les mêmes notes et les mêmes ambitions, je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler quelle matière vous avez choisie. Tenez. »

« Merci professeur. »

« Hum, professeur ? Est-ce que je pourrais arrêter la Divination ? » Demanda Elwing en sortant de sa torpeur.

« Comme il vous plaît. »

L'austère professeur tapa deux fois du bout du de la baguette sur l'emploi du temps qui se modifia. Elle lui jeta un regard simple, s'assurant simplement.

Un sourire de fierté joua légèrement sur les lèvres du professeur, adressant ainsi ses félicitations. Puis elle se tourna vers Potter qui avait suivi l'échange.

« J'attends mieux de votre part, Monsieur Potter. Tout comme vous, Black. »

« Je savais que vous aviez de l'estime pour nous. »

« Ai-je un jour déclaré le contraire, Monsieur Black ? »

« Vous êtes du genre à donner d'assez bonnes retenues »

« Je suis du genre, comme vous dîtes, à sanctionner votre indiscipline, pas votre potentiel. Malheureusement, vous ne cessez de tenter de me faire croire que vous n'avez aucun talent mais vos notes me prouvent bien le contraire. »

« Nous aimons à être surprenants » Déclara le décoiffé de son habituel passage de main dans les cheveux.

Le professeur ne tilta pas, ne fronça pas les sourcils, ne sourit pas, ne soupira pas mais leur tendit leur emploi du temps.

« Espérons que les années vous rendront modestes, que vous feriez le bonheur des Potter, et que vous feriez l'honneur de la maison à laquelle vous appartenez »

Les deux frères adoptifs se sourirent. Que c'était bon d'avoir son meilleur à la maison. Un vrai frère.

La maison avait eu la chance de rester debout.

Surtout quand les deux autres les avaient rejoint.


	4. Chapter 3

_J'aimerais bien avoir quelques avis sur cette fiction. Ce qui vous plaît, ce qui vous dérange ... ? Si vous aimez ou pas, qu'importe. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Little Panda, xoxo_

_**Chapitre 3**_

Jesse. Jesse McLaverty était un garçon extrêmement séduisant aux yeux des Serdaigles et des Gryffondors.  
Il était grand, brun aux yeux bleu océan où quelques reflets or se distinguaient, finement musclé par son rôle de batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, il était le capitaine de celle-ci et faisait parti des meilleures élèves de la classe. Ce qui n'était pas rien face aux Maraudeurs. À Lily Evans et à Elwing Smith.

Jesse était assis à gauche de la jeune femme. Elwing lui jetait quelques regards, ne s'intéressant pas au cours du professeur de métamorphose, sachant qu'elle leur expliquerait que les deux années à suivre seraient durs, et qu'il leur faudra travailler beaucoup plus. Elle savait que sa rousse préférée prenait des notes et elle y jetterait un coup d'oeil.

Mais ce qui l'attirait son attention, c'était le regard pensif du jeune home, tous les Serdaigles derrière lui noircissait leur parchemin, lui se contentait de fixer leur professeur et de faire tourner sa plume entre ses doigts.

Pensait-il déjà à la saison de Quidditch ? Était-il confiant pour les deux à venir ? Lui était-il arrive quelque chose durant l'été ?

Les McLaverty était une famille irlandaise de Sang Pur, des traîtres à leur sang. La jeune femme savait qu'il y a quelques années, Jesse avait du se rendre deux semaines à Galway pour enterrer un membre de sa famille. _Son oncle_, se rappelait-elle. Il n'avait pas l'air atterré, ni triste juste pensif.

Elle avait besoin de voir quelqu'un d'autre, de sortir avec un garçon ou une fille, qu'importe si elle pouvait oublier l'imbécile qui servait de meilleur ami à son meilleur ami.

Pourquoi était-il toujours derrière elle ? À la surprendre, à lui murmurer des phrases pleines de sous-entendues dans une salle remplie, sous les regards des autres ? Pourquoi s'amusait-il à poser ses mains sur son corps -plus précisément son postérieur- sachant qu'il finirait avec une belle marque rouge su la joue, et mal à l'entre-jambe pour un moment. Elle ne l'avait jamais compris. Certes, James Potter avait son refrain tout de même respectueux _Sors avec moi, Evans_ mais Elwing ne doutait pas qu'il l'aimait vraiment, du moins qu'il la trouvait à son goût. Et puis, Potter était le seul à pousser la préfète à agir sur l'instinct et non la raison. Pour Elwing, c'était inévitable, ils finiraient ensemble.

Mais Black n'avait aucune intention de preux chevalier face à la brune. Certes, il avait combattu à ses côtés quand elle avait voulu protéger un Poutsouffle de première année face à des Serpentards de troisième année.

_Elwing rabattit sa capuche pour cacher son visage ruisselant de larmes. Elle aurait voulu tout oublier. Ne plus être troublée par ses visions qui la tourmentaient chaque soir. Elle avait cru pouvoir tout oublier en venant ici. Effacer tous les mauvais souvenirs. Balayer les pensées abjectes indignes de son rang. Oublier le mépris qu'elle recevait car elle était une fille. _

_Elle tourna à gauche sans s'en rendre compte. Ses pas la menaient vers un combat dont elle aurait voulu n'y prendre aucun parti._

_Bien, elle était la première fille depuis des générations, et alors ? N'avait-elle pas le même sang que les autres ? Est-ce le sexe qui devait déterminer la faiblesse des individus ? Était-elle incapable de manier l'épée comme ses ancêtres ? Était-elle incapable de porter l'armure ? Les armories royales ? Ne pouvait-elle pas protéger la Reine, en intégrant à son tour la Garde Royale ? N'était-elle pas assez intelligente pour être une bonne stratège ? N'avait-elle pas assez de bon sens pour reconnaître une sortie, une ruse ? _

_Tout ça aurait du être évité. Ses parents n'auraient jamais du se connaître. Elle ne serait jamais. Et elle n'aurait jamais fait la risée et le déshonneur de sa famille. Et l'autre enfant n'était autre qu'une fille. Un seul enfant sur trois pouvait reprendre le rôle de meneur de la Garde. N'était-ce pas déplorable ? _

_« Alors, comment vont tes parents ? » Des rires gras répondirent à la question. « Oh, j'oubliais qu'ils avaient été tués... » Il ricanna._

_Elwing leva les yeux vers le groupe de quatre personnes qui se trouvaient devant elle. Elle analysa vite la situation : un à terre, tentant de se protéger d'une main tremblante. S'il lançait un sort, celui-ci ne toucherait jamais sa cible, même si, -coup d'oeil vers les assaillants- ceux-là n'étaient pas très fins. Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas servir la Garde, mais elle protégerait les plus démunis. _

_« C'est comme ça qu'on terrorise les premières années ? » Elle abaissa sa capuche rouge, oubliant les larmes qui avaient finis par se tarir et pointa sa baguette vers les trois Serpentards. « Vous se sentez tellement inférieurs aux autres que vous vous devez attaquer les plus jeunes, les petits nouveaux à trois. Que c'est pitoyable. »_

_« Comment oses-tu t'opposer à nous, Sang de Bourbe ? »_

_« Je ne m'oppose qu'aux idiots qui n'ont aucun sens du devoir et d'un combat gagné à la loyal. Relève-toi. »_

_« Hey, Millicent, on n'en a deux pour le prix d'un. »_

_« Erreur. » C'était une voix ferme, et calme respirant la colère froide. Elwing ne tourna pas la tête au contraire de ses adversaires. Elle poussa le Poutsouffle vers la sortie la plus proche._

_« Tiens-tiens. Sirius Le Traître... Que vas-tu faire ? Nous jeter un gentil petit sort à la Gryffondor ? »_

_« Je te signale, _Avery, _que nous ne sommes pas amis, que nos familles ne sont pas liés, et que je ne t'ai jamais permis ni de me tutoyer ni de me donner un surnom aussi peu... créatif et si pathétique. »_

_« Il résume tout à fait ta situation et le déshonneur que tu fais à la maison qui est tienne. »_

_Elwing regarda Black rire, comme si tout ça n'avait rien faire. _

_« Tu as tout à fait raison, mon cher Avery. » Il redevint tout à fait sérieux et se rapprocha doucement vers le Serpentard, sans toucher à sa baguette, celui-ci resserra sa prise sur la sienne. « Mais dois-je te rappeler que tout comme toi et tes petits amis, j'ai été éduqué comme mon rang l'oblige. Ce qui veut dire que je connais quelques petits sorts qui te feront regretter d'exister. » Elwing vit avec stupéfaction le plus âgé déglutir. _

_« Tu n'oserais pas toucher à un aîné ? »_

_« C'est la seule réplique de défense que tu as en réserve ? Pathétique. »_

_« Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! »_

_Sirius soupira « Tu m'ennuies. »_

_« C'est plutôt vous qui m'ennuyez. On va se battre ou vous allez continuez à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux et à vous lancer des piques qui ne servent strictement à rien. » Tous les garçons tournèrent la tête vers la jeune femme. Elle haussa les épaules et se mit aux côtés de l'autre Gryffondor. « Choisissez qu'on en finisse. » Elle eut juste le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un éclair avait jailli, puis un autre. Sirius avait jeté un sort instantanément et inconsciemment. Le dit Millicient était à terre, le nez sanglant. Les deux autres, surpris, ne savaient pas comment réagir. _

_« Mais attaquez, idiots ! » _

_Elwing entendit Sirius soupirer mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle se plaça dos à lui. Se préparant à l'attaque. Son opposant était le plus imposant dans le sens où il était musclé, mais il n'avait pas l'air très fin. Elle espérait que les quelques sorts qu'elle avait appris au cours de ses dernières semaines pourraient le stopper, sinon... eh bien, elle était bien contente que ce soit Black à ses côtés._

_« Expelliarmus ! »_

_Elle entendit ricaner les quatre garçons présents, et se retint de donner un coup dans le genou de son camarade de maison. Son adversaire lui envoya un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle se contenta de se décaler et d'entraîner son partenaire de combat. Le sort toucha l'autre adversaire. Cette fois, c'est Elwing qui se moqua. _

_« C'était lâche même d'une Sang-de-bourbe ! »_

_« Que sais-tu des Sang-de-bourbe, toi qui n'a vécu que dans le mépris et la répugnance d'une soit-disant race inférieure à la votre... Je ne me considère pas comme lâche, car tu as usé d'un sort qu'une première année n'a aucune connaissance. Est-ce ma faute si tu n'es pas capable de viser juste ? » _

_Ahlec lui renvoya le même sort. Cette fois, Elwing n'eut aucun regret, elle lui jeta un sort d'expulsion. Son adversaire se retrouva au bout du couloir, son dos avait claqué contre le mur et il s'était effondré._

_« Et c'est moi la lâche... » Elle secoua la tête. _

_« Beau sortilège. » Elwing releva les yeux vers l'autre Gryffondor, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et haussa les épaules. En deux mois, c'était la première fois que les deux premiers années se parlaient. Oh, bien entendu, ils avaient été placés côte à côte dans la barque par le demi-géant, mais jamais ils n'avaient ouvert la bouche. Elle, trop enchantée. Lui, trop blasé. « Pourtant, ce n'est pas sort qu'on apprend en première, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« J'aime prendre de l'avance, voilà tout. Je dois y aller » Elle posa un pied devant l'autre, avant de s'arrêter._

_« Ne te fais pas attaquer... ou ne joue pas les justicières, d'accord ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Black ? »_

_« Rien, tu as raison. »_

_« A croire que le chapeau ait bien eu raison de te laisser faire partie de Gryffondor. » Elle se tourna vers lui, le jugeant du regard. Il était déjà grand pour son âge, il portait la robe classique mais luxueuse, il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil au Serpentard qui se plaignait toujours de saigner. Il avait la beauté enfantine, les traits fins, de beaux yeux orageux... « Peut-être que tu vaux plus que la renommée de ta famille, et si c'est exact, je serais ravie de combattre à tes côtés. »_

_« Moi de même. »_

_« Dommage que ce se soit si rapidement fini, hein ? »_

_« Disons qu'ils nous étaient inférieurs. »_

_« La modestie vous tuera, Sieur Black. » Puis elle tourna les talons, un sourire aux lèvres et elle replaça sa capuche. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que le regard du garçon ne l'avait pas quitté._

Oui, elle était largement suicidaire, puisqu'elle même était en première année. Mais le refrain du garçon n'était sûrement pas _Sors avec moi, Smith_ mais plutôt _Couche avec moi, Smith_. Qu'est-ce qu'y avait changé depuis cette première rencontre, Elwing supposait que c'était les hormones. Le Sirius de première année ne pouvait peut-être s'intéresser aux filles d'une autre manière que comme le sexe faible, même s'il avait reconnu qu'elle était douée avec le sort d'expulsion. Il n'avait rien tenté depuis le début de l'année. C'est à dire deux jours, mais Elwing savait que ce répis était de courte durée. Il préparait quelque chose et Black en tant que véritable maraudeur savait être inventif.  
Et si elle l'invitait à Pré-au-lard. (Pas Black, elle n'était pas encore assez folle et refuserait que tout le monde croire qu'elle était une fille facile, ce qu'elle n'était pas d'ailleurs. Elle sortirait avec Black, le jour où tout le monde saurait pour la lycanthropie de son ami, c'est-à-dire jamais.) Elle aimerait bien sortir avec Jesse, mais Black trouverait un moyen de tout faire capoter.

Sauf s'ils sortent ensemble en secret. Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres alors que le jeune homme semblait reprendre vie et tournait la tête vers elle. Surprise, elle resta quelques secondes à se noyer dans l'infini de son regard avant de tourner la tête en rougissant.  
Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire semi-amuse et semi-tendre puis se pencha sur sa copie où il se mît à dessiner.

Remis n'avait pas quitté la scène du regard, fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle avait un faible pour le Serdaigle ? Remus n'était pas quelqu'un de très jaloux, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Elwing, il ne répondait plus de rien. La première fois qu'elle était sortie avec un garçon, c'était en quatrième année, il était à Poutsouffle. Le loup garou avait forcé les trois autres à venir les surveiller, peut-être que sans cela Sirius n'aurait jamais fait attention à la jeune fille. Il se souvenait de la jeune fille maigre de première année, et celle de quatrième avait pris un peu plus de forme, un peu grandi... Mais il ne s'intéressa vraiment à elle, qu'à partir de la cinquième quand James déclara qu'il sortirait avec Lily Evans au bout de deux semaines de drague, ses amis avaient bien ri.

Tout le monde connaissait les disputes légendaires. Sirius avait décidé de se rapprocher de Elwing qui était devenue une assez belle jeune fille, pour pouvoir connaître un peu plus l'ennemie comme il appelait le Tyran à la Chevelure Flamboyante. Malheureusement, Elwing n'avait été très respective. Elle avait eu du mal à accepter que les garçons ne soutiennent pas tout de suite Remus, et que celui-ci la laisse tomber pour des mois avant de de rappeler de sa présence. C'est sûr les Maraudeurs étaient Plus importants.

Remus, James, Peter et Sirius avaient contribue à l'échec de sa premier relation.

Remus, James et Sirius, à la seconde.

James et Sirius, à la troisième.

Et Sirius tout seul, à la quatrième.

Et cette fois, l'hérité déchu contribuerait à l'échec de la cinquième tentative de Elwing. Qui était ce Jesse pour croire qu'il avait une once de chance face au _Grand Sirus Black_ ? Ce dernier avait bien envie de rire... Là en plein milieu de la classe, de se lever, de pendre par le col de la chemise le capitaine adverse et de lui faire regretter son simple regard.

Sirius se figea.

Un simple regard.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Il ne sortait pas avec Smith, non ? Alors pourquoi agissait-il comme çà ? Ok, elle était la seule fille avait Evans à ne pas avoir finie dans son lit, mais tout de même... Ce n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autre. Son attitude n'était qu'un marquage de territoire, hein ? Après tout, c'était un bon gentil toutou, non ? Les chiens aiment à marquer leur territoire, comme les loups... Il jeta un sourire à son meilleur ami. Il n'avait jamais cru être ami avec un garçon à l'aspect si minable, tel avait été la première pensée qu'il avait eu en le voyant, éducation made in Black. Mais il avait appris à le connaître. Oh, et puis Potter dire qu'ils s'étaient fait la guerre et qu'il avait trouvé le meilleure ami, le meilleur frère comme puisse avoir. Oui, c'était çà, il traînait trop avec ces deux la. L'un traitait les filles avec le plus de respect possible, tout en gardant ses distances parce que c'était un loup garou, un monstre sanguinaire et blablabla (Sirius ne l'écoutait plus quand il partait dans ses laïus habituels, il se contentait d'attendre que l'autre n'ait plus de souffle pour lui balancer une claque derrière la tête, ce qui finissait généralement par une bataille de polochon pour savoir qui était le plus fort. _Ah, les mecs._) Et James qui les traitait comme si elles étaient toutes des perles durant leur relation mais qui finissait par rompre parce qu'elle n'avait pas _Le_ truc. Remus répliquait qu'elles n'étaient juste pas rousse, n'avaient pas des émeraudes à la place des yeux et qu'elles ne s'offusquaient jamais de toutes ses frasques, gloussant même. Sirius entamait une chanson sur _James Potter tombant dans les filets de la belle Sirène Rousse_. Peter rappelait que c'était un conte moldu et que le Prince mariait la jolie princesse à la fin. James descendait à grande vitesse les escaliers menant à la grande salle, et revenait avec une main sur la joue, faisant pleurer de rire les autres. « Je l'aurais un jour. Vous verrez, on se mariera et on aura plein de petits monstres. »


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Crocus 21: **Oh mon dieu mais c'est pas possible que t'ai aucune review ! IL y a tellement d'histoire nulle qui en ont !  
Moi ton histoire je l'adore, c'est bien écrit, plus profond que les débilités qu'on croise et en plus Elwing est trop cool (en plus sa sœur s'appelle Arwen, ce qui est un gage de qualité) et je veux savoir la suite !  
Dis moi que tu l'as écrite !  
S'il te plait continue ton histoire elle est vraiment géniale ! Ca change et  
ça fait du bien, et c'est bien !  
Et c'est son frère qui l'a abandonné ? OH JE VEUX SAVOIR !  
S'il te plait poste vite !_

**_ Hello, et bien voilà, je suis heureuse que tu m'ais écrit. J'ai trois autres reviews dessus, mais le site refuse de les rendre visible et je n'arrive même pas à les lire.**

**Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise ! Ca fait toujours plaisir, surtout que j'écris au lieu d'écouter mes profs ! (Ah, quelle mauvais exemple, je fais!) Et je suis en terminale... Argh.**

**Mon chapitre 4 est en cours d'écriture, j'essaie de le terminer rapidement, promis.**

**Si tu veux que je te préviennes, dis-moi. (Twitter, Mail, Skyrock..)**

**Panda :)**

Elwing enroula une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Ils venaient de finir leur cour d'arithmencie. Remus avait placé son bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie, tout en tenant la main de sa petite amie. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il espérait discuter avec Amelia, mais celle-ci paraissait soucieuse. Il y a une semaine, il l'avait vu fixer Jesse McLaverty mais elle avait passé son temps avec Lily, révisant ou riant comme une enfant. Cela lui avait fait plaisir, car il était le seul avec Lily à connaître la véritable Elwing.

« Noëline, ça te dérange si je discute en privé avec El' ? »

« Non, bien sûr. » Elle sourit aux deux jeunes gens, et glissa ses lèvres sur la joue de son petit-ami, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas bousculer le jeune homme.

« Pourquoi tu voulais me parler ? » En glissant son bras autour du sien.

Il lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de l'école.

Elle tentait de suivre les fouillées de son meilleur ami. Du coin, elle voyait Black rire avec Potter et un groupe de filles. Jesse fronçait les sourcils en la voyant se faire traîner. Elle lui fit un petit signe de main quand Remus bifurqua à gauche. Son pied percuta un obstacle et Remu la rattrapa en riant Ils continuèrent quelques minutes en silence, s'éloignant de la bâtisse, se rapprochant du lac. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce que le châtain balance son sac contre le chêne. Il s'y adossa et ramena son amie près de lui, ses bras atour d'elle. Il repoussa une mèche qui lui tombent dans les yeux sous le regard malicieux de la jeune femme.

« Désirais-tu tromper Noëline avec moi ? »

Il rit de ce rire si mélodique. Elle adorait l'entendre.

« Bien sûr que non... et puis je l'aime... bien, tu sais. »

« Tu l'aime _bien_ ? C'est tout ? » Elle secoua la tête. « Vous allez bien ensemble. »

« Je te remercie. Vous devez beaucoup en parler, non ? »

« Pas vraiment. Elle est très discrète à ce sujet. Vous allez bien ensemble parce que tu es calme, et qu'elle ne l'est pas. Vous vous complétez. »

« C'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler. »

« Toujours à contourner les discussions »

Silence, il continua à la fixer dans les yeux.

« Tu sais qu'on peut jouer à ça longtemps. »

Il haussa un de ses sourcils.

« Remus. » Silence. « Allez. » Elle se détacha et s'apprêta à s'en aller.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je suis fatiguée mais je vais me réhabituer aux cours »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. »

« Je sais de quoi tu veux parler. Mais ça va, regarde Arwen est là, on est toutes les deux. Que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ? »

« Et tu penses à – ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler »

« Elwing »

« Remus »

« Arrête »

« Je ne veux pas en parler, ok ? Tu ne vas pas me forcer à le faire, non ? »

« D'accord, souffla-t-il. Il y a quelque chose entre toi et McLaverty. »

« On dit McLaverty et toi. »

« Elwing »

« S'il y avait quelque ça vous dérangeait, Mr Lupin ? »

« Je fais attention à toi »

« J'ai l'impression d'être en prison. Je ne peux même pas sortir avec quelqu'un sans que vous fassiez tout capoter. J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie sentimentale, non ? »

« Quoi ? Je ne me suis interposé qu'une fois, Alex. Il avait quatre ans de plus que toi... »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent Remus. Tu vas me dire que c'est normal que Liam, Julien et Duncan ne m'ont pas plaqué parce que deux secondes avant vous ne leur avez pas parlé... »

« Je te promets qu'aucun de nous ne l'a fait. »

« Ne me mens pas. Je ne t'en veux pas, je suis juste que tu ne fasse pas confiance en mes choix »

« Je déteste mentir surtout avec toi, pourquoi je le ferais ? »

« Laisse tomber, on ne va pas se disputer. »

« Écoute... »

« Hé vous voilà vous deux, s'écria James avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur la joue rosie de la jeune femme. Comment va ma belle ? »

« Elle te déteste toujours autant. »

« Tu pourrais me conseiller ? »

« Hum... peut-être. On verra. »

« Allez, allez ! » La supplia-t-il en sautant dans tous les sens. Elle croisa les bras.

« Tu es comme un enfant à qui on aurait refuser un caprice. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je t'aide à sortir avec ma meilleure amie si c'est pour la larguer deux jours après parce qu'elle t'ennuiera ? Dis-lui que tu as de la chance qu'elle te respecte pour avoir sauvé ton « ennemi ». »

« Cet idiot allait découvrir le secret de ton meilleur ami »

« L'idiot, comme tu dis, n'aurait peut-être pas été en danger si Black ici présent n'avait pas été si inconscient. »

« Je me suis excusé ! »

« C'est pas à nous que tu dois t'excuser. »

« Je ne ramperais pas aux pieds de ce visqueux spécimen ! »

« Je ne parlais pas de lui ! »

Elle continua à le regarder dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que son épaule cogne contre la sienne et qu'elle s'éloigne.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu prends ton parti. »

« Je ne le fais pas, répliqua-t-elle aussi calmement que la voix du garçon avait claqué. J'ai juste eu la... chance de connaître la facette qui plaisait à Lily. »

« Ne me parle pas de ça. »

Elle se tourna vers Potter. « Voilà pourquoi tu ne sortiras jamais avec une fille comme Lily. Tu te comporte comme un enfant. Tu as une vision manichéenne* de la vie. Tu n'as même pas essayé de comprendre pourquoi il agissait de cette manière. Tu t'es dis, il est simplement méchant,odieux... Mais ton pote Black était pareil sauf qu'il a eu la chance d'être placé à Gryffondor. On fait tous des mauvais choix et on a le droit de les regretter comme essayer de les réparer. Mais tu ne sais pas tout Potter, il y a des choses dont tu n'as pas conscience. »

*Manichéenne : voir les choses soit noir soit blanc, sans nuance. Exemple : ennemi et ami, pas d'entre deux.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages tels que les Maraudeurs, Lily Evans, Severus Rogue... appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Les autres sont de mon cru.

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis du temps à l'écrire -pour les fautes, désolée, mais je n'ai pas le temps de vérifier, il est quand même 23h et je sors d'une journée éreinte-. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas à me les poser. :)

En espérant que l'histoire continue à vous plaire..

Panda :)

_**Chapitre 05**_

La jeune femme regardait le brun se frotter la joue. Il était confus, il s'en voulait, il savait qu'il avait été trop loin mais il en avait marre qu'elle l'ignore. Il l'avait appelé plusieurs fois,en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Elwing serra ses poings, essayant de se calmer. Elle prenait de grandes respirations pour ne pas perdre ses moyens, mais rien n'y faisait les paroles du garçon revenaient sans cesse.

_Couche avec moi, Elwing._ Ça encore elle y était habituée, elle avait arrêté de se prendre la tête. Mais la suite... _Je suis sûr que tu es un bon coup,_ lui avait-il murmuré aux creux de l'oreille alors que Jesse lui souriait.

Elle avait fait volte-face et sans réfléchir, avait plaqué ses doigts que sa joue. Elle était sur le point de laisser couler ses larmes.

Elwing avait toujours su se défendre, envers et contre tout, mais une seule fois, elle avait perdu cette capacité. Et elle l'avait amèrement regretté.

_« Si seulement, tu n'étais pas une sang de bourbe, avait-il fait en caressant ses cheveux de ses doigts fins et longs. Ah, si seulement, avait-il murmuré. On aurait pu faire de merveilleuses choses, toi et moi. Je t'aurais enlevé un à un ses vêtements superflus et je me serais amusé avec toi sur un de ces murs et t aurais cri é, crié et crié. Tu... »_

_« Suffit »_

_« Malfoy »_

_« Laisse-la, toucher une sang-de-bourbe, fit-il en retroussant le nez. »_

_« On s'amuse juste, n'est-ce pas ? » Et il reprit ses caresses. _

_« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter. »_

_« Ok-ok. Au revoir, petite. » Il commença à s'en aller avant de parler, d'une voix neutre mais son sourire trahissait ses envies. Elwing tentait de stopper ses tremblements, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, sauf le jour de _sa _mort. « Encore une chose, il brandit sa baguette (pas ce genre de baguette, petit(e)s pervers(es)!) Endoloris ! _»

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'elle reprit pied dans la réalité.

« Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Je ne suis pas l'une de tes groupies en manque avec qui tu peux t'amuser ! Si t'es autant frustré sexuellement, va voir l'une d'entre elle, tire ton coup mais lâche moi, bordel ! .T' . . Alors, fous moi la paix ! »

« Ecoute El, je m'... »

« Ne t'excuse pas j'en ai plus rien à faire. Cinq ans que je vous supporte, quatre que ton copain a décidé d'emmerder ma meilleure amie. J'ai juste envie de vivre normalement, sans me faire stalker par des garçons immatures et irresponsables qui se croient au dessous de tout, juste parce qu'ils possèdent un surnom et qu'ils sont vénérés par des filles qui ne pensent qu'à leurs physiques. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser vivre ma vie, hein ? Potter, fit-elle alors que celui-ci émit un hoquet de surprise, ne me demande plus jamais de te conseiller ou autre. »

« Mais je ne.. »

« Tais-toi ! Pettigrw et Lupin, bon sang, je n'aurais jamais cru à vous reprocher un jour quelque chose, mais vous fermez les yeux et attendez que ça se passe. Mais tu es préfet Remus ! C'est à toi de les calmer, pas à moi. Et toi, Black, espèce de petit crétin au cerveau de la taille d'un vif d'or contrôlé par sa libido, ne t'avise plus jamais de me regarder, sinon, je te rendrais aveugle, de me parler, je te couperais la langue, de me toucher, tu finiras sur le bûcher. Compris ? »

Il déglutit, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle était aussi en colère. Elle se dirigea vers les grandes portes, avant de se figer.

« Non, j'ai mieux en faite, ce que j'ai dit à Black, vaut pour tous les Maraudeurs. Sans exception. »

°oOo°oOo°

Elle s'était rendue sur le terrain de Quidditch, le seul endroit avec la tour d'astronomie où elle se sentait à l'aise. Les nuages grondaient au dessus d'elle et la pluie avait fini par tomber en de fines particules. Elle aimait la pluie. Elle aimait le tonnerre. Elle aimait à se rappeler que face aux forces de la nature, elle n'était rien. Qu'une poussière dans l'espace infini.

La pluie avait étouffé les pas du jeune homme, il s'était installé près d'elle, la regardant. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la tête levée vers le ciel, et avait l'air d'accepter la pluie comme une délivrance.

Ses cheveux bouclés étaient mouillés, ses vêtements aussi et il était heureux qu'elle porte sa robe de sorcière sur sa chemise blanche, même si on voyait les bretelles de son soutien-gorge rouge.

Il s'éclaircit la voix, voulant mettre un terme aux images qui prenaient formes dans ses pensées. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui, surprise mais aussi en colère. Avant de reconnaître la personne.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire attendri.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Je pourrais aller mieux. »

« C'était du grand art, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu aussi énervé. Et puis, je ne pensais pas qu'un tel langage pouvait sortir d'une si jolie bouche. »

« He bien, disons que je m'étais faite à l'idée qu'ils n'étaient pas si idiots que ça..

« Mais ? »

« Mais, en faite, ils sont pires que ça ! Elle se leva, faisant les cent pas. Potter qui se prend pour je ne sais qui et ses trois toutous. »

« Je pensais que Black était l'un des chefs, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Tu parle, les autres suivent parce qu'aucun d'eux ne veut se senti rejeter. Bien sûr, ils proposent les plans, les blagues et sont liés. Mais sans Potter, ils ne sont rien et ils le savent. Ils ne seraient jamais rencontrés. »

« He Elwing, calme -toi. Il se leva et se positionna derrière elle. Les mains sur ses bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Tu ne peux pas refaire le monde, et le monde aussi rempli de crétins que de personnes censés, certes, les imbéciles sont bien représentés mais c'est à nous de nous démarquer et de faire en sorte que tout aille bien. Tu ne pourras pas t'occuper d'eux éternellement, tu sais. »

« Je sais, mais Remus est mon meilleur ami, mais je ne peux pas les laisser tomber. »

« Tu dois le laisser faire ses propres erreurs. »

« Ses propres erreurs ? Je suis l'une des rares personnes à qui il fait confiance, je ne peux pas décemment le laisser tomber ! »

« Tu n'es pas sa seule amie, il a la bande et d'autres personnes. »

« Je ne te parle pas d'amitié, mais de confiance, de sincérité. Les seuls personnes de son âge à le connaître, c'est les Maraudeurs, Lily et moi. »

« Je ne te demande pas de le laisser tomber, juste de prendre tes distances. Quand on sera sorti de Poudlard, nous devrons faire face à la Guerre. Je sais que tu voudras les protéger plus que quiconque, mais tu les laisseras devenir ta faiblesse et non ta force. »

« Mais je... je ne peux pas m'éloigner »

« Elwing, je te propose de passer moins de temps avec eux. »

« Mais.. »

« Fais un essai, d'accord. Passe la journée avec moi, à Pré-au-lard à la prochaine sortie. »

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, tu pourrais rester avec nous, et tu ferais la connaissance d'autres personnes »

« Je sais pas. »

« Allez ! Ça va te faire du bien, et c'est dans trois jours. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Puisque je viens de te le dire. »

« Bon, et bien d'accord. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Puisque je viens de te le dire ! L'imita-t-elle, avant qu'il ne lui envoie un pichenette sur le nez.

« On ferait bien de rentrer avant de tomber malade, et j'ai un match dans deux semaines. »

« Contre qui ? »

« Poutsouffles, tu viendras ? »

« C'est si gentiment demandé ! J'y réfléchirais, promit-elle. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis secoua la tête, essayant d'enlever l'eau. Une goutte glissa le long de sa joue pour mourir aux creux de ses lèvres, la brune détourna le regard. Ils passèrent les portes en silence et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers mouvants. Ils en montèrent quelques uns, avant de se séparer.

« Bonne nuit, Elwing. »

« Bonne nuit, Jesse. »

Un peu plus haut, un garçon aux cheveux incoiffables et aux lunettes rondes donna un coup de coude dans les côtes d'un autre garçon.

« Vous avez vu ça ? »

« Arrête de bouger, on est assez serré comme ça ! Et on va finir par nous réparer, cape ou pas ! »

« Non, mais c'était bien Elwing et Jesse McLaverty ? Fit James halluciné. Complètement mouillés ? »

Sirius arrêta de gesticuler, et James savait qu'il avait l'attention de Remus.

« Regardez là-bas, Elwing est devant la grosse dame mais Jesse vérifie qu'elle rentre dans le dortoir. Que c'est mignon ! »

« Des fois, je me demande si tu n'es pas gay, James. »

« Oh vos gueules, grogna-t-il. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Remus ? Demande Sirius en fixant la jeune femme rentrer dans l dortoir avant de fusiller du regard le brun.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« D'Elwing et du Serdaigle »

« Rien du tout. Et aucune de vous ne va y faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Je n'ai parlé à ces copains qu'une fois, fit Peter »

« Deux, déclara Remus »

« Trois, répliqua James. »

Sirius était le seul à se taire. Remus se tourna lentement vers lui, alors qu'il recommençait à gesticuler mal à l'aise.

« Sirius ? fit-il menaçant. Dis-moi que je ne me suis pas fait engueuler deux fois aujourd'hui par ta faute. »

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. »

« La vache, Patmol, tu craques pour elle ? S'écrit le capitaine de Quidditch »

Les fantômes présents dans les cadres fixèrent l'endroit à la recherche de garnement à disputer, mais à leur grande surprise, il n'y avait personne.

« Quoi ? S'étrangla-t-il, bien sûr que non ! C'est comme une petite sœur pour moi. »

« C'est la même chose pour moi et Remus... »

« On dit Remus et moi, reprend machinalement le préfet. »

« Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on a le droit de faire foirer ses relations, elle a le droit d'être heureuse, tu sais. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, c'est tout ! »

« Tu l'aime bien, souffle Remus, légèrement jaloux. »

« Les gars, je vous ai dit que c'était comme la petite sœur que je n'avais jamais eu. Remus t'a eu plus d'envies de meurtre que moi, alors que tu es sans doute le plus pacifique de nous trois. »

« Ce n'est qu'une question de violence ou non. C'est une question de respect. Elle faut les choix qui lui semblent bons, elle choisit les personnes qui lui semblent bonnes,tais-toi James, fit-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez alors que celui-ci pouffait. Vous êtes vraiment des gamins tous les deux. »

« Eh oh, j'ai rien avoir avec ses histoires. »

« Tu as tout à y voir, comme moi quand je vous laisse faire. »

« Oh, tu vas pas nous faire la morale, hein ? C'est pas la première fois, qu'elle fait la gueule, c'est sûrement pas la dernière. »

« Je ne veux pas la perdre, cria-t-il. »

« Qui va la ? Fit un des portraits, vous devriez déjà être dans vos dortoirs. Retournez-y avant que je ne préviennes vos professeurs ou le directeur. »

« On en reparlera, marmonna Remus en grinçant des dents. »


End file.
